Built For This
'"Built For This" von Becky G ist auf Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Auftritt der Tänzerin Die Tänzerin hat lange, pinke, geflochtende Haare. Sie trägt eine schwarz-lilane Sonnenbrille, ein hellgrünes und blaues, bauchfreies Top, rot und schwarz gestreifte Hosen und cyan-blaue Schuhe. Manchmal, wechseln ihre Farben zu schwarz-weiss. Kulisse Die Tänzerin kommt aus einem Roboter. Dann hat der Hintergrund ein pinkes Dreieck auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Später - ähnlich wie im Musikvideo - steht die Tänzerin vor einem Hintergrund mit einem Muster zwischen zwei Klone von der Tänzerin. Während die Zeilen nach dem Refrain gesungen werden, erscheinen zwei fuchsia-farbene Roboter. Gold Moves Die Routine hat 4 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 3 und 4: '''Hebe deine Hände in die Luft als ob du deine Muskeln zeigen würdest. '''Gold Move 2: Tippe auf deine Brust während du einen Schritt nach hinten gehst. Built For This GM 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3, & 4 Built For This GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Built For This hat einen freischaltbare Mashup mit dem Thema "Roboter" Tänzer (Keine Wiederholungen) * Satisfaction (JD2) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) * Idealistic (JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Pump Up The Volume (JD2) * Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * It's You (JD2014) Party Master Mode Built For This ''hat einen Party Master Modus. Hier sind alle Bezeichnungen der Tanzschritte nach Reihenfolge. ''(Bezeichnungen die '''fettgedruckt' sind, weisen auf einen Liedwechsel hin.)'' * Built For This * Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training * Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' * Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop * Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Built For This Community Remix Built For This hat einen Community Remix. Die folgenden Namen haben mitgewirkt: * chtumix89 * VILLDI * gonzalez778 * LeonBatista13 * Marielza * Prometheus31820 * xByM3 * Just Dawid * Julia Hazama 11 * ThermicThrone34 * KikiSomerhalder * leonardolozano * Fslifer * Pigbag79 * GiannisInLove Trivia * Das ist der dritte Song von Becky G; nach'' Oath (als eine mitwirkende Interpretin) und ''Can't Get Enough. * Das ist der erste Becky G Song, der kein DLC ist. * Das ist einer der Songs, welcher viele Inhalte aus dem Musikvideo übernimmt. * Die Tänzerin ähnelt sehr der Tänzerin aus der extremen Version von Blurred Lines. * T4 von Macarena trägt die selben Schuhe. * Auf dem Spielecover der PAL-Version, trägt die Tänzerin andere Schuhe und keine Sonnenbrille. * Als Just Dance 2014 veröffentlicht wurde, gab es ein Bild mit verschiedenen Tänzern so, dass man erraten musste welcher Tänzer es war. Dabei wurde die Built For This Tänzerin mitinbegriffen so, dass niemand es damals erraten konnte. * Der Mashup enthält 4 nicht-Roboter-Tänzer:'' #thatPOWER'' Extreme, Pump Up The Volume,'' It's You und ''Video Killed the Radio Star. * Die Tänzerin singt "You're the truth to me" * Im Mashup, werden einige linke Handbewegungen für die Wii U gezählt, während für die anderen Konsolen keine gezählt werden. Dies ist unnormal, da die Remote nur die Bewegungen der rechten Hand zählt. ** Diese werden oft als "X" gewertet. Galerie BuiltForThis.png|Die Tänzerin auf dem PAL Cover. Built For This - Dancer.png 640px-Beta bft.png BuiltForThisWallpaper.jpg|The thumbnail Beta bft.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando, 4x4, Problem, Built For This, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Love Is All. bft.jpg 10613822 664579456943905 187605764 n.jpg|Xbox One shot Builtforthis.jpg|Built For This BuiltMU.png|Mashup square Image-1408715501.jpg|A different appearance of the dancer 170.png|Avatar BuiltForThisCoaachMan!.png BuiltForThisExt.png builtforthis_pictos.png|Pictograms builtforthis_cover.png Builtforthismu cover.png|Mashup Icon becky_800.jpg|Concept art Videos Becky G - Built For This Just Dance 2015 Becky G - Built For This (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015 Built For This - Robots Mash-Up (5 Stars) Built For This (Party Master) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Built For This by Becky G Community Remix Just Dance Now - Built For This 5* (720p HD) Just Dance 2016 - Built for This - 5 stars Built For This - Just Dance 2017 en:Built For Thises:Built For Thistl:Built For This Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Party Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashup Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Lieder von Becky G Kategorie:Leckere Lieder Kategorie:Céline Baron